A Twist of Fate
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Kidnapped at only a few months old young hybrid Nessie grew up in a human family with no memory of her true family. When her parents die and she is sent to live with her hateful aunt Nessie expects her life to become more hellish then what it already was. But fate has a funny way of playing tricks on people and bringing people together at just the right time.
1. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only my billions of story ideas.**

 **Chapter 1: Moving Day**

 **Nessie's POV**

I laid in bed that night. I dreamt of a world where I was happy, healthy, and loved. The harsh reality of my life is that I was none of those things. Neither happy, healthy, or loved. I used to be happy. I used to be loved. But all that changed only two short weeks ago.

I was adopted when I was only two years old. I had a great mother and father that love me more then anything. They loved me and I loved them. So when I got my diagnosis at the age of five the question was not was I going to live or die but how we were going to beat this. I had been diagnosed with stage IV leukemia. By the time I got my diagnosis it was too late and it had already begun to spread to other parts of my body. About six months after my diagnosis it had taken over my lungs. So now I had leukemia and lung cancer. From then on I've always needed a breathing machine 24/7. So everywhere I went I had a portable oxygen generator witch attached to the nasal cannula I wore. I kind of looked like Hazel Grace Lancaster from The Fault in Our Stars.

Two years later I ended up in the hospital again. Not because of my cancer but because of my heart. As it turned out I had been born with a severe heart defect that had gone undetected until then. It was too risky to even perform a surgery on me. I had just have to live on medicine to manage the pain and the symptoms.

I honestly have no idea how I even managed to live to my tenth birthday let alone my sixteenth. It was nothing but a miracle honestly.

The important thing was that my parents loved me no matter what. They spent a lot of money on my treatments and medicine. Perhaps too much. Although they'd deny it in a fraction of a second. That's if they were still alive anyway.

Tears started to fall from my eyes. They were at the grocery store when some crazy person got there and just started shooting everyone. Sadly both of my parents were hit and killed instantly.

It's been two weeks and I still can't stop crying. I had nothing left. No one. I was being sent to live with my aunt who I knew for a fact hated me. She's made it clear to me how much she dislikes me every time we've seen each other. What I did to make her hate me is completely beyond me.

The next morning I finished packing up my bags and just waited for the taxi to arrive and take me to the airport. My destination? Alaska. After living in Phoenix, Arizona all of my life this would be a fantastic change for me. At least I'd finally get to see the snow before I died. I was certain that I would die. It was only a matter of time. My luck would run out eventually.

I went to the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror. I looked like death. My skin had lost its color a long time ago. My hair was gone. It used to be beautiful, bronze, and curly. But the aggressive cancer treatments had claimed it a long time ago.

I quickly washed my face and left.

I went outside and looked at my house. The very house I had grown up in and started to cry again. Saying goodbye to it was hard. Just like being alone in it these past two weeks was hard. The only reason it took two weeks was because I needed clearance from both my cardiologist and oncologist to travel. Also I needed to get all of my medical paper work transferred to the hospital over there.

As soon as I got to the airport I was on my own. I always hated the way strangers looked at me like I was this breakable little object. It drove me nuts. I just wanted to be treated like a normal human being.

I went to McDonald's and bought a cup of coffee and a large breakfast platter. If my cardiologist saw me right now she's give me this long freaking lecture about how bad McDonald's is for my heart but I'm at the point where I really just don't give a crap anymore. I know I'm going to die anyway so what's the point? Either my heart was going to claim my life or my cancer would. At least I wouldn't have to wait long to see my parents again.

When it was time I boarded my plane without incident. I spent the time reading books and watching movies. Before I knew it my plane was landing in Alaska. I got my bags quickly and started to look for my aunt. She glared at me as soon as I saw her.

She didn't say one word of greeting to me. I was okay with that. Silence was better when it came to her.

Then her phone rang.

"Just picked up my niece honey. I told you I got stuck with the needy money sucking brat"

Whoever she was talking to must have said something else.

"Oh don't worry about her. She'll die soon anyway but until then I'll make sure she stays out of our way. Hopefully she won't be a problem much longer"

The tears started to fall. I truly had no one that still loved me enough to want me to live. That hurt more then words could ever describe.

 **Please Review**


	2. School

**Chapter 2: School**

 **Nessie's POV**

My aunt's house was pretty big. I was grateful for that. It meant that I wouldn't see her very much. Turns out that she had a live in boyfriend there. As long as I stayed away from him and didn't bother him I would be in his good graces.

My aunt also had a young golden retriever puppy named Louie. He took an immediate liking to me. Much to my aunt's displeasure. She wanted the poor dog all to herself apparently. As for me, I was just happy that not everyone in the house hated me.

My aunt showed me my room and gave me a large stack of papers. As soon as she was done she was gone. But not before giving me one last nasty glare.

The papers included my medical information, school enrollment, and a list of rules that she had created just for me.

I put everything on my desk and started unpacking my bags. I decorated my new room with things that I had brought from home. Mainly pictures and trinkets I had bought over the years. One particular picture of my parents and I sent me over the edge and I started crying yet again. I missed them so much and would do anything to see them again.

I loved my mother so much. They loved me no matter how sick I was. I needed them. I cried and cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

As soon as I was hungry I went to the kitchen to make myself dinner. Part of the rules was that I was to cook for myself. Actually I had to take care of myself completely. I had to get to school on my own. I had to get to all of my doctors appointments on my own. I was to remain as invisible as possible to my aunt. I wasn't even allowed anywhere near her or her boyfriend. I couldn't do anything with them. I wasn't even allowed to eat with them. If I was in their presence for longer then three seconds there would be consequences.

I made myself a sandwich and got a bag of chips and a soda. I ate all by myself. Alone. That's all I ever knew these days..

After dinner I took a quick shower and put on my pajamas. I buried myself under one of my blankets, got one of my books and started reading. I was surprised when Louie got the door open wide enough for him to enter. He started to cry and whine until I picked him up and placed him on the bed with me. It wasn't until I started to feel sleepy that I put the book down and turned of all of the lights.

When I woke up to my alarm the next morning I was surprised to find Louie cuddled up by my body. It was sweet and it made me smile.

I was feeling very self conscious as I got ready for school. I worried about what other kids would say. Would they make fun of my baldness? Would they make fun of my oxygen tank and the tubes shoved up my nose? Would they make fun of my pale skin? Would they make fun of the medicines they would see me take throughout the day? Kids can be cruel and I was afraid of being an easy target since I was the new girl with no friends at all.

I went downstairs and quickly made myself some eggs and washed the dishes. Afterward I brushed my teeth quickly. I grabbed my backpack, which I had thankfully packed the night before.

It had snowed lightly overnight and a thin blanket of snow covered the ground. Being from Phoenix that was enough to make me freeze within seconds. I couldn't afford a warm winter coat so I'd just have to freeze.

I began my walk to school in the freezing cold. I had been lucky that my aunt at least told me how to get to the school. Perhaps that was only because she didn't want social services breathing down her heck for me missing school. Either way I was happy. I listened to music on my iPhone 6 just hoping that would put all my fears about school at ease.

Unfortunately for me I had to hike up a hill. By the time I reached the top I was exhausted and I could barely breathe. My chest also hurt a lot; although I wasn't sure if that was my heart or my lungs causing the pain. With me it could be either one or both. I found the school pretty easily at least.

Several other students were getting there in their cars. Some of them were staring at me already. Great. Just great. I walked into the main office to get my class schedule. The receptionist already had my class schedule and map of the school ready to go. She also gave me some additional forms to fill out and give to the nurse. Probably just information about what medicines I would be taking on campus. I smiled and walked out of her office.

I knew I was getting unwanted attention as I walked down the hallway. I finally found a place that was somewhat private. I looked at my map and my schedule and tried to figure out which was the best route to take to each one.

"Hi there"

I looked up from my papers to see a small pixie-like girl in front of me. I stared at the energetic girl curiously. She was even paler then me and let me tell you that's saying something! Also her golden eye color was strange yet beautiful just like the rest of her.

"I'm Alice" she said extending her hand to me. I could tell she was full of energy. Something about her made me smile though so I shook her hand.

"I'm Renesmee or just Nessie as most people call me"

"Nessie you and I are going to be great friends. Trust me" she says with a wide smile. "Now come on I want to introduce you to my brothers and sisters I I know they'll love you and will be, um, extremely surprised to see you"

"Um okay" I said feeling more then a bit confused by her statement.

She took my hand and started to lead me to the rest of her family wherever they were bouncing with excitement and happiness the whole time.

 **Please Review**


	3. Bella

**Chapter 3: Bella**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had no choice but to follow the over eager girl as fast as I could. If I didn't I had a feeling that she would just drag me along.

I finally saw the group of people that she was pulling me toward. They were not exactly easy to miss though. There was six of them. Five of them were just as pale as Alice. The sixth guy had more of a tan, muscles everywhere, and he was extremely tall.

They were all involved in some sort of conversation. They didn't even notice us approaching.

"Everyone this is Renesmee. Or Nessie as she likes to be called" Alice announced. Suddenly everyone's attention was on us. Mainly me. Like Alice they all had golden eyes. Except for the really tall one anyway.

No one moved or said anything. I had never felt more self conscious in all of my life. They were all inhumanly beautiful especially the blonde girl, While I on the other hand was anything but beautiful. They could be supermodels. While I was bald and wore breathing tubes.

There was one girl there that kind of looked like me. Her golden eyes looked into my chocolate ones as if she were searching g for something. She took a deep, shaky breath before walking up to me and hugging me tightly. Her ice cold embrace caught me by surprise but it was oddly comforting at the same time. It reminded me of my own mother. Thinking of my mother left an ache in my heart.

"Renesmee?" she says.

"That would be me. Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm your m-Bella" it sounded like she was going to say something else before changing her mind at the last second.

Next it was the boy with the bronze hair hugging me tightly. Something about him was oddly comforting. Edward. That's what his name was. The rest of them Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob were all very friendly and accepted me quickly. Rosalie kind of intimidated me though. Her beauty seemed to beat my already low self esteem even lower. I could never compare to her.

Jacob, as hot as he was, annoyed me a little. Could he stop staring at me please? That would be greatly appreciated.

"So Nessie what class do you have first?" Bella asked me when the bell for first period rang.

"Well actually I don't know" I said as I looked at my schedule once again.

"Biology with Smith" I said.

"Oh what a coincidence Edward and I have that class to" Bella said in an excited tone of voice. What there was to be excited about was completely beyond me. It was just a science class. That's all.

"Come on Nessie" Bella said eagerly.

I followed her and Edward as quickly as I possibly could. When we got to the classroom the class was almost full. I gave my teacher a paper to sign. It was something that I had to give all of my teachers and bring back to the main office at the end of the day.

I took one of the few empty seats at the back of class where I would get the least amount of attention possible. Edward and Bella sat together more toward the middle of the classroom. Every now and then they threw glances in my direction.

Just before class started I dug through my backpack for my first set of medication for the day. Hella threw me a worried glance when I did that. I just swallowed the pills and ignored her.

I pulled out one of my books and started reading. I never had many friends so reading was my main pastime. Books always made me happy no matter what kind of mood I was in.

I was relieved that the teacher didn't make me introduce myself to the class. The less attention I got the better.

I didn't pay much attention to the lesson that was being taught since I had already done this lesson back in Phoenix and knew it pretty well. It was only when he started talking about some project that we had to do.

"It'll be worth one third of your grade" he announced much to the dismay of everyone. Great, my first day here and I already have a big project to do. Great. Absolutely fantastic.

"But don't worry you will be working in pairs-"

The class's collective sigh of relief interrupted his sentence.

"But you will not be allowed to choose your own partners"

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"You always choose the same partners so for once I want you all to work with people that you don't normally work with"

Not a problem for me since I don't know anyone in the class.

"So I will be choosing your partners for you right now. Starting with you Renesmee"

Everyone automatically looked at me again. Great.

"You will be working with Isabella"

I looked around for this Isabella only to see Bella smiling at me like she had just won the lottery or something. Then it clicked. Bella was short for Isabella. Can't believe it took me so long to realize that. As soon as we were allowed to move Bella came and sat down right next to me.

"So Nessie, if you don't mind my asking, where are you from and why did you move here?"

"Well actually I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. My parents were killed two weeks so I had to come here to live with my aunt. She's the only family I have left"

""Oh my god Nessie I'm so sorry" Bella said as she hugged me one more time.

"It's okay. It's just really hard that's all. I miss them so much" I fought the tears as best as I could.

"Nessie why don't you tell me more about yourself?" she asked me.

"I'm really not that interesting a person honestly. I like reading books, watching movies, oh and shopping. Speaking of which do you know of any good malls around here?"

She smiled. "There's a few actually. Just ask Alice. She loves shopping. So what kind of movies do you like?"

"Science fiction, fantasy, and Disney movies" I answered.

"Oh really? What's your favorite movie?" she asked me.

"The Lion King. Sorry I'm a huge Disney fan" I answered her laughing.

"Anyway why are you asking so me so many questions? If you don't mind my asking of course"

"Because Nessie I want to get to know you better. You seem like a very nice girl and I'm curious about you. Besides that we're going to be working together for the next few weeks"

"Good point" I said. "Anyway when should we start working on the project?" I asked her.

"How about your place tonight?" she asked me.

"Not my place" I said. I could only imagine how my aunt would react if I brought friends over. She didn't even want me there let alone other people.

"Okay my house it is then" she said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her. "Your parents won't mind?"

"Trust me Carlisle and Esme are the best. They will welcome you with open arms. Also my siblings, especially Edward, really want to get to know you better"

 **Please Review**


	4. Strange

**Chapter 4: Strange**

 **Nessie's POV**

Bella was really friendly for a stranger. People as a whole generally avoided me or made fun of me. Her friendliness to me was a bit foreign honestly.

"So Nessie did you say you were from Phoenix?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

She smiled. "What a coincidence I'm from Phoenix to"

"Really? I would've never guessed that. I miss the heat honestly. I don't like places that are cold or wet"

"Nessie I promise you it's not that bad here. If you want I'd be happy to show you around. I'm sure Alice is eager to show you all the malls. I really hope you like shopping for your own sanity"

"Oh I love shopping"' I smiled. "Sometimes I get tired quickly but it's still really fun"

"Oh Alice will definitely love you"

"Earlier she told me that her and I would be great friends" I lamented.

"Trust me Nessie you could not ask for a better friend then her. She's an amazing person"

We couldn't talk anymore when the bell rang so I headed to my next class. Algebra. Oh joy. I hated algebra because it was nearly impossible for me to understand and I usually only passed it with a D.

The only empty seat in my algebra class was next to Edward so I had no choice but to sit next to him. Edward was the only member of his family in this class. He seemed to get happy when he saw me coming. I shook my head. What is with this strange family being so happy when seeing me.

He laughed.

Okay maybe he was the weird one in the family. I sat next to him without saying a word. As soon as I was given a textbook we had to start working.

I was only on the first problem and I already had no idea what I was doing. I wanted to slam the book shut and throw it across the room.

"Nessie do you need help?" Edward asked me. Had my frustration really been that evident?

"Actually yes. I completely suck at algebra"

"Nessie I'm sure you're not that bad" he said.

"Really? The highest I can ever get in math is a D" I admitted.

"Okay that is pretty bad. If you want Nessie I could tutor you?"

"I don't have enough money for tutoring"

"Who said I would charge you for tutoring sessions? Nessie I want to help you for free" Edward said in a serious voice.

"Edward why are you being so nice to me?" I really just had to find out why he was being so nice. Why they all were actually.

"

It took him some time to respond. "Because you're new here and I just want to help you"

"Okay" I said.

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll do tutoring sessions with you. Lord knows I need tutoring in math"

He seemed happy again. "Okay first of all let me show you how to solve these equations"

The way he seemed to know math so well made me instantly jealous. He made it look so damned easy!

All of the Cullens seemed to have an unusual interest in me. They all wanted me to sit with them at lunch. They all asked a lot of questions about me and my life but thankfully none about my health or why I needed an oxygen tank. For that I was thankful. Talking about all of my health issues was not something that I particularly enjoyed or even wanted to do.

When the last bell of the day rang I couldn't be more relieved to get out of there. When I saw that it had started to snow lightly outside I wasn't too excited about my walk home. Just stepping outside was enough to make me shiver.

"Nessie where are you going?" Bella asked scaring the crap out of me since I had not seen nor heard her coming.

"Going home?"

"You agreed to come over to my house today to start working on the project, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot" I said. I started shivering really badly from the cold.

"It's okay Nessie. You can still come though, right?" she asked.

"Yeah of course" I said.

"Nessie don't you have a jacket?" Bella asked.

"No but that's okay"

She took off her really expensive looking leather jacket and tried to give it to me. I just looked at her in bewilderment.

"Take it Nessie" she said.

"It's okay. I don't need it"

"Nessie just take the jacket"

"But wouldn't you be cold?" I asked her.

"Nessie you need this jacket a lot more then I do" she said. "Trust me on that. Now just take it"

I took the jacket from her but I was a little scared to put it on. It was obviously a designer leather jacket. Extremely expensive I could tell. I'd hate to accidentally ruin it for her. But she did insist and I was really cold. So I eventually just put it on.

"Nessie how did you get to school today? You weren't just going to walk home were you?" she asked.

"Well yeah. My aunt made it specifically clear. I was to get to school on my own so I walked" I told her. She shook her head in disapproval.

I followed her to her car and got in the backseat. Edward was already sitting in the front. On the way there I suddenly got very sleepy. I fought against it and I failed miserably.

It was very slight movement that woke me up. I had no desire to move though for I felt extremely comfortable and warm. I opened my eyes and right away realized that I was in a strange room, on a bed, covered in blankets.

Then I saw her. A beautiful woman that I had not met before. Like the others she was pale and had gold eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Nessie I didn't mean to wake you. You looked cold so I was just giving you more blankets"

I didn't know who she was but I already liked her.

"It's okay. Who are you and where am I?" I asked her.

"I'm Esme Cullen. You fell asleep on the way here with my kids"

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!"' How could I just fall asleep like that?!

"Nessie it's okay. Can I get you anything? Water? I already made food for you in case you woke up hungry. I hope you like spaghetti"

I smiled. She certainly seemed like a nice woman "I love spaghetti. Water sounds nice. How long have I been asleep?" I asked her.

"Three hours" she said. "It's six o clock"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry"

"Nonsense young lady. Stop apologizing for sleeping. We don't mind" she says with a smile just before leaving.

I got the sudden urge to go to the bathroom so I got up ever so closely and went to search for one. I immediately got lost because the house was huge. Easily the biggest house that I had ever been in.

I literally walked into someone and let me tell you his body was hard!

"Oops I'm so sorry sir" I said once I got a good look at the young blond man. Seriously what is it with the pale skin and gold eyes?!

"It's okay Nessie" he said. "Are you okay? Do you need help with anything?"

These people are way too kind. Probably the nicest people I had ever met.

"You must be Carlisle?"

"Yes I am. How'd you know my-"

"Bella already told me about you. All good things"

He smiled. "So Nessie do you need anything? Please don't hesitate to ask"

"Just a bathroom" I said.

 **Please Review**


	5. Baby Girl

**Chapter 5: Baby Girl**

 **Bella's POV**

I watched as my baby girl slept; having fallen asleep on the way here. She was no longer a baby but to me she would always be my baby girl. She had grown up into a beautiful young woman.

I started to sob just thinking about how much of her life I had missed out on. I cried without tears because my own daughter didn't know who I was. My heart broke into a million pieces when I thought of how little we knew about each other. We were strangers. My daughter and I were strangers.

Deep down in my heart I knew that something was wrong. She relied on a breathing machine that she had to take with her everywhere. Throughout the day I saw her take medicine so many times. Her skin was pale in an unhealthy way. She was completely bald. Her heart didn't beat the way a normal heart was supposed to. Also, something smelled different about her blood. She still smelled like her for the most part but something had tainted it. Her blood smelled tainted.

I kissed my baby girl on the cheek and continued to watch her sleep peacefully. Edward and I had carried her ever so gently to our room and laid her on our bed. She did not stir even once.

She looked so weak and fragile. Like any little thing could just break her. Memories of when she was little flooded my mind and made me want to cry even more then I already was. I would just watch her play with her father or with Jacob. I'd watch Alice and Rosalie put her through countless dress ups.

Edward startled me when he came in and put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes were on our daughter.

"Edward do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked him.

"No I don't" he answered. "This is all my fault" he whispered that last part.

I instantly felt the anger flare up inside of me. He was always blaming himself for Nessie's disappearance and I hated it with a passion.

"Edward" I seethed.

"Bella you know it's my fault. Just admit it already. If I would have been keeping a better watch on her that day she would've never snuck away from me and she would've never disappeared without a trace!" he yelled in frustration. Thank god Nessie didn't wake up.

"Edward first of all keep your voices own. Second stop blaming yourself for what happened. It is not your fault and I'm tired of hearing you blame yourself"

"But Bella-"

"Look the important thing is that she is here now. By some miracle, by some twist of fate she has been brought back to us and that is all that matters"

Edward didn't say anything. From the look on his face I knew that he would continue to blame himself for what happened to our daughter. I hated that he did that to himself. For so many years now he has let guilt just eat at him. It killed me to watch.

"Bella, Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" It was Carlisle. The look of worry he had on his face when he looked at Nessie scared me. I didn't like it one bit.

"About what?" I asked him.

"It's about Nessie and her health" he said.

"What about her health?" Edward asked beating me to the punch.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself before answering. "She's sick. I can smell it in her blood. I've come across this a thousand times in my patients before. I'm sure you both have noticed how her blood smells different right?"

"Tainted" I said.

"Yes. Tainted. That smell is cancer. More specifically it's leukemia. I can tell that it spread to her lungs and that's why she needs breathing assistance. She also has a heart defect and that's why it's beating erratically. She's really sick and there's a very good chance that she will die "

My entire world fell apart at that very second.

 **Please Review**


	6. Jacob

**Chapter 6: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

I started to eat on my own. The Cullens were extremely nice to me and I appreciated it. I thought it was strange that none of them were eating. It was just like lunch all over again. At lunch they had all gotten food but did not take a single bite of anything. They just threw it all way. I even shook my head in disapproval. So much wasted food. Why even buy it?

As I was thinking about the Cullens that Jacob kid strolled in. It was annoying how much he stared at me throughout the day without saying more then three words to me. However I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him. He had to be over six feet tall. His muscles and his six pack, all of which he seemed to enjoy flaunting around despite the cold temperatures, was enough to drive any girl crazy and I was no different.

I watched him as he began to walk away with an enormous plate of food.

"Where are you going?" I blurted out without thinking. I immediately blushed and my heart tripled in speed.

He turned around and stared at me curiously.

"You want me to stay with you?" he asked curiously.

"Well I, uh, I mean, well yes" God I sounded like a bumbling idiot. "I could use some company"

The grin that appeared on his face was enough to melt my heart. He pulled up a seat and sat right next to me.

"Nessie why don't you tell me something about yourself?" he asked me.

"What do you want to know? I'm not exactly an interesting person" I told him.

"On the contrary Nessie I find you to be a very interesting girl. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue" Easy question.

"Favorite movie?"

"The Lion King"

""Favorite animal?"

"Dolphins"

I felt like was doing one of those question and answer tests. He just asks questions and I just spit out answers.

""Favorite subject in school?"

"Science"

"What do you absolutely hate?" he asked me.

"Wolves"

About two seconds later Jacob had sprayed soda everywhere. Thank god not on me.

"Did you just say-"

"Wolves? Yes I did"

"What?! No Nessie you are wrong!" With the look he had on his face you'd think I'd punched him in the stomach. "Nessie you have no idea what you are saying"

"I know what I'm saying perfectly Jacob. Why do you care so much if I hate wolves?"

"I just don't understand"

"Jacob I think you're being just a little too dramatic here don't you think?"

"But why-"

"Because I was attacked by two of them when I was little okay? That's why. Look" I said as I lifted up my pant leg and my shirt to show him some of the scars I had received. "I was camping with my parents on vacation when it happened. I had wondered off into the woods on my own and I got attacked by a lone wolf. It nearly killed me to. That's why I hate wolves. Every single time I see one I freak out. Last time I saw one I almost had a heart attack. Okay?"

"Okay Nessie" he said in defeat.

"Jacob why do you keep staring at me like that?" I asked when I caught him staring at me yet again.

"Because Nessie I like you and I think you're beautiful. I like to look at beautiful things and people" he said.

I blushed. I never thought the words 'you're beautiful' and 'Nessie' could even belong in the same sentence. Wait, what if he was just using me? What if he was just playing with me and was going to break my heart in the future if I let him in to much?

When Jacob placed his hand in mine I immediately stood up.

"Nessie where are you going?" he asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I just can't" I walked away as quickly as I could. When I saw the time I realized it was too late to start working on the project. It was time for me to head home.

I was about to go look for Bella to say goodbye when she found me. She was perfectly understanding when I said I had to go home.

"Let me drive you Nessie" she insisted.

"No it's okay. I'll just walk home"

"Nessie its like two degrees out there do you really think I'm going to let you walk home in the cold? No. I will drive you. Okay fine" I said in defeat.

When I tried to give her back her sweater she insisted that I keep it.

"But-

"Nessie just keep it. I really don't need it"

I smiled. "Thanks Bella"

 **Please Review**


	7. Alone

**Chapter 7: Alone**

 **Nessie's POV**

Bella had already heard of my aunt so she knew exactly where to take me.

"Claire never mentioned having a niece. Why is that?" she asked me. Claire was my aunt I just never referred to her by name of course.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to admit the real truth. The truth that my aunt just disliked me and wishes I was dead already. That not even her no good boyfriend David wanted me to die already to.

"How do you know my aunt?" I asked her.

"She works at the same hospital that Carlisle does" she said.

Did I mention that my aunt happened to be a nurse? Well she was.

"She tries to flirt with him all the time"

Well Carlisle was a very good looking man. If I were a little bit older I'd try flirting with him to.

"Thanks for driving me" I told her as soon as she dropped me off.

"You're welcome Nessie" was her answer.

"Wait Nessie!" she called out as I was approaching my house.

I looked back at her.

"If you ever need anything just call me. I wrote my phone number in one of your notebooks"

I was too cold and my teeth were chattering too badly for me to answer properly so I just nodded.

When I walked inside I felt the full affects of the heater hit me at once. The warmth was a welcomed relief from the cold.

I saw my aunt just long enough for her to notice I was home before I disappeared to my room. No questions about my whereabouts or anything. She hadn't been in the slightest bit worried about me.

In my short interaction with them I realized how different the Cullen family and my own were. They, a group of strangers, showed more concern for me then my own aunt did. The only one who seemed to care about me was Louie. Dogs are such wonderful animals.

I sighed and got my schoolbooks. I already had two assignments due the next day. I looked down when I found something warm against my leg. It turned out to be the dog.

After I finished my homework I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I started reading my book again before I got sleepy and just decided to call it a night. So I put the book on my nightstand, turned off the light and fell asleep quickly.

I heard a noise in my room and I jumped awake. I could've sworn I saw two pairs of golden eyes staring at me but when I turned on the light I saw no other living creature besides Louie, who was fast asleep on my bed.

I got up and tiptoed to the window which was opened for some inexplicable reason. I was certain that I had not opened that window at all. A few minutes later I was fast asleep in bed again.

Next thing I knew I was waking up to my alarm again. I was getting dressed for school when I noticed something odd. My book had been completely torn to shreds and was now in the trash can. It was my 50 Shades of Grey book. The book I had been reading last night. My poor book had been destroyed.

It was all really odd. I just shrugged my shoulders and thought nothing more of it.

My aunt was already gone by the time I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Only David was there. He was already dressed in his police uniform. Turns out he was the chief of police around here.

"Stupid girl" he said as soon as he noticed me. I just ignored him.

"You're just a useless waste of space you know that?"

I ignored him as I tried to fight the tears.

"Wow you really are dumb aren't you? Can't even answer a question"

I got up and left. Completely abandoning my breakfast. I had lost my appetite anyway. I cried because I was truly alone in the world. I had never felt so alone in all of my life. All I could do was cry.

It was at that moment that my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

 **Please Review**


	8. Rescue

**Chapter 8: Rescue**

 **Nessie's POV**

I couldn't hear whoever it was that called me so I just hung up.

"Stupid phone service" I muttered. The phone service sucked here.

I put my earbuds in and started to listen to music as I walked to school. Going to school today didn't seem as dreadful as it did yesterday. The Cullen family definitely had something to do with that. They seemed to have taken an unusual liking to me. I say unusual because I wasn't the type to attract ifriends this quickly or at all.

This time I had to stop and take a quick break when breathing became too difficult. Having to climb a mountain will do that to your lungs. Especially when your lungs suck at being lungs. Not even my breathing machine was much help right now.

Once I was able to breathe again a few minutes later I got up and started walking again with the breathing machine in tow right behind me.

I screamed in fear when someone behind me suddenly grabbed me. I was soon silenced when his hand covered my mouth.

Suddenly I heard the voices of several men. Probably like five of them. I couldn't understand what they were saying but maybe I was just to panicked to really pay attention. I kicked and fought to no avail.

"Oh pretty girl you might as well stop fighting. It's useless. Now come on we're going to have a great time" the grin he gave sent shivers down my spine.

My heart must've quadrupled in speed. With my heart issues that was the worst possible thing to happen to it. But in my current situation I couldn't calm down at all.

The men carried me away in a different direction entirely. I had never been so scared in all of my life. Was I getting robbed or was it something worse?

I tried to fight, kick, and scream again but the men easily kept me restrained. They took me to an alley. The one carrying me threw me on the snow covered ground.

"Oh we picked a good one alright" one of the men said.

"She's the easiest target we've come across in his days. She's obviously sick she won't put up much of a fight" one of the others answered.

One of the men, the leader I guessed, approached me first. It wasn't until he started to undo my pants that I realized what they were going to do.

I screamed as loud as I could and I tried to fight. One of the other men had to grab me to keep me still and keep me from screaming. This was it. These men were going to rape me if I didn't die of fear first.

"Let her go!" I heard some familiar voices yell.

I managed to look and see that it was Edward and Bella. Both of whom were beyond furious.

At first the men just ignored them. The one holding me continued to try to undress me.

I wasn't quite sure what happened next because it all happened way too fast. What I did know was that the man released me. I gasped for much needed air. Edward had two of the men by their throats.

"Bella" I whispered.

Instantly Bella was at my side. Her movements were a little too quick if you asked me. Bella's held me upright because I was starting to lose it.

"Nessie, oh my god, are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

She held me in a tight, but comforting embrace that reminded me of my own mother. I was shivering but it wasn't from the cold.

"Nessie it's okay, it's going to be okay. I promise. You'll be okay"

She definitely reminded me of my mother alright. She wiped away a tear which I hadn't even realized had fallen.

"Come on Nessie. Let's get out of here"

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"The car" she said.

"What about Edward? Where is he?" I asked her. It had not escaped my notice that Edward hadn't reappeared yet.

Bella paused a moment before answering. "He'll be back soon. Don't worry about him"

I was still severely shooken up by everything. I had a hard time even concentrating. So it didn't come as a surprise when I tripped over q rock. What did come as a surprise was how fast Bella caught me. Her movements were way to quick and swift for a normal person. But maybe I was just imagining things right now.

"Bella?"

She stopped.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me looking extremely worried.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked him..

"That place where those men took you just happens to be on our route to school. We were driving by when we heard you scream. Then Edward heard what those men were thinking and-"

"Wait, what? What do you mean he knew what they were thinking?"

"Nessie I didn't say that" Bella was definitely lying. I could sense it. I'd always prided myself on my ability to tell when people were lying and my intuition has never been wrong before.

"But you said-""

"No Nessie I didn't. I think you're hearing things

I decided to drop the subject. It wasn't that important anyway.

"Bella I have one more question and I really hope it's not to much to ask" I said

She smiled. "Nessie you can ask me anything"

I took a deep breath. "My aunt refuses to drive me to school so and after what happened today I'm kind of scared to walk to school. Is there any way I could get a ride with you in the morning?"

Her answering hug and smile was all the answer I needed.

 **Please Review**


	9. Hate

**Chapter 9: Hate**

 **Nessie's POV**

Over the course of the next few days I got to know the Cullens more and more.

Edward made good on his promise that he would tutor me. Bella and I continued to work together on our project. Everything was going great. Well almost everything. My home life sucked majorly.

My aunt and her boyfriend still treated me like crap. They yelled at me, insulted me, and just genuinely treated me badly. Sometimes I think they were just trying to get me to die faster.

The only thing I liked about being home was Louie. Everywhere I went that little pup just followed me. He would lick me and jump on my lap when I allowed it. He made me smile and laugh.

On Saturday morning I woke up feeling extremely tired. My body had been riddled with aches and pains all night. Leukemia will do that to you. Pain is a part of the illness sadly.

Today was the day I was going to meet my new doctor at the hospital. I sighed. I didn't know why I still had to do this. I was tired of fighting for my life all of the time. I wanted to die already. At least I'd be reunited with my parents and away from my aunt.

No matter how much I thought about it I could not understand why she hated me so much when I had never done anything wrong to her. Nothing to warrant so much hatred from her. I mean, she actually wanted me to die already. Why would anyone want to live when they're no longer loved or wanted?

I was in the hallway when I heard my aunt talking. I kept on going until I heard my name.

"I just want that needy brat to die already so I can finally have what's rightfully mine"

Rightfully mine? I shook my head. I had nothing that she could possibly want.

"Oh don't worry babe she won't last much longer. She'll die soon and the money will be yours" David answered.

"I'll never understand why my father left her half of everything. The money, the stocks, the property. Half of fortune left to a weakling granddaughter that was terminally ill and the other half to my sister. Now that she's dead her needy brat will get everything and me nothing"

What in the hell was she talking about? My grandfather didn't have a fortune. He wasn't rich. He wasn't poor but he certainly wasn't rich either. Oh grandpa Charles. How I missed him so much. He was the kindest, sweetest grandfather one could ever have. He loved me and I loved him.

"Does Nessie even know about this?" David asked.

"No" my aunt answered. "They weren't going to tell her about it until she was 18 when she could legally touch all that money. The good thing is now she'll never know. She'll die long before she turns 18 anyway"

With that I slowly retreated to my room. I had a hard time processing everything that my aunt had said. Fortune? What fortune? My family was not rich.

I decided to do something that I had not done yet. I looked through all of the important documents that I had brought with me. In there was a will from my grandfather and a will from my parents. I opened up the one from my grandfather first. It didn't take me long to realize that my aunt was right. He had named me as an inheritor of half of his belongings which included stock, properties in New York City, Chicago, Los Angeles, and Hawaii. According to the will my grandfather was a millionaire. Half was mine and half was my mother's.

I then read my parents' will and in it my mom had left me her half.

I put all the papers away and started to cry. So that's why my aunt hated me so much? Money? She hated me because she was greedy? She wanted me to die so she could get everything?

Now I was wishing that I hadn't found out the truth. I was much better off not knowing the real reason my aunt wanted me dead. Knowing your own family would rather have money then you hurts a lot. More then you could possibly imagine.

The pain was to much. I didn't think. I just reacted. I left the house without anyone knowing. I didn't even bring along my cellphone or anything. I left the house empty handed. I wiped the tears from my face as fast as they fell.

I walked deep into the nearby forest and just continued to walk until I was too tired to walk anymore. I collapsed onto the snow covered ground. No matter what though I could not stop thinking. All this time my family had been wealthy and they didn't tell me? Why? Now it was all mine?

I guess at this point it didn't matter anymore. What mattered is that I was dying. My aunt would get what she wanted in the end anyway. I'd be out of her hair and everything would be hers.

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep until I felt someone gently shake me awake. I blinked a couple of times and for a moment forgot where I was. All I saw was snow and a sun that was beginning to go down. Then I saw Carlisle's concerned eyes looking into mine.

"Nessie what are you doing out here? We've been so worried"

"What?" I said.

"Bella went to pick you up hours ago for your appointment and you weren't there. Then you never showed up to meet me"

"Wait your my doctor?" I asked him. For some reason the idea of Carlisle being my doctor made me feel a lot better.

Carlisle's answering smile said it all. "Yes Nessie I was asked to take you on as a patient and I gladly accepted. Now can you please tell me what you are doing out here?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Nessie something is obviously wrong if you left and disappeared for several hours. Please tell me"

"Carlisle I really don't want to talk about it so please stop asking" I said.

He sighed. "Okay Nessie. Will you at least come with me so I can check you over? I don't like that you've been out in the cold all these hours"

"Okay"

He lifted me up gently and helped me stand.

"So how long have you've been looking for me?" I asked him.

"Since we realized you were missing. Nessie, I know we only met a week ago but we already care about you a lot"

It was odd but I cared about them to. I cared about them a lot. They make me happy.

I looked at the darkness that was beginning to descend upon us. Soon it would be nightfall completely.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is it okay if I spend the night? I'll understand if you say no-"

"Nessie nothing would make us happier"

 **Please Review**


	10. The Sleepover

**Chapter 10: The Sleepover**

 **Nessie's POV**

I did what Carlisle asked me to do while I was in his office. His ice cold hands pressed various parts of my body. He listened to my lungs and my heart. The look on his face was one of complete worry. I was sure that nothing had changed though. At least that is what I was hoping.

"Well Nessie the good news is that the cold didn't seem to affect you at all"

"What's the bad news?" 99.9% of the time there was bad news that immediately followed the good news.

"Nothing that you don't already know of" he said.

Translation: My blood was full of cancer, my lungs were full of cancer, and my heart wasn't working the way a heart was supposed to. I was going to die.

"That I'm going to die" I answered.

"Nessie you're not going to die"

"You don't know that for sure. So please don't tell me something that you're not sure of. Don't make any false promises" I stated in a serious voice. Don't sugarcoat it and treat me like I'm a kid. I hate that. I deserve to know the truth and nothing but the truth about my own body.

He took a deep breath. "You're right Nessie. I can't be sure of your fate. But I can promise you this I will help you fight as much as you can. Just do not give up. Don't ever give up" he said in an equally serious voice.

To late. I had already given up all hope and all desire to live. I had no one. I had nothing.

I just nodded my head though.

"Come on Nessie let's go. The others just got here and I'm sure they'll be attacking you with hugs shortly.

Sure enough he was right. Less then a minute later I was being tossed around from family member to family member with Edward and Bella hugging me the longest.'

"Nessie where exactly were you?! We've been so worried"

"Out" was all that I said. I didn't want to give any details. I didn't want people to feel sorry for me.

"Out where?" Edward asked me.

"I found Nessie asleep outside in the snow" Carlisle explained.

"What were you doing out there?" Edward asked me.

"Why were you out there?" Bella added to Edward's question.

Immediately the memory of my aunt's conversation about my massive inheritance and how she wanted it all for herself filled my mind along with the feelings that came with it.

Edward, who had still been hugging me, automatically and drastically tightened his grip on my body. The look on his face betrayed just how upset he had gotten in less then a few seconds.

"Can't breathe" I wheezed out.

He automatically loosened his grip on me.

"Sorry Nessie" he mumbled.

"Nessie can you please explain what happened today?" this time it was Alice that asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked this time.

"I just don't okay. So can we please drop the subject?"

They did. When I looked into their eyes all I saw was questions. Lots and lots of questions on their minds. Questions that I was not ready to answer.

Esme cooked some chicken for me. I didn't realize just how hungry I was until I started devouring the chicken. I guess I had gone too many hours without eating.

Bella loaned me a pair of her pajamas. To my surprise they fit perfectly. Just as I finished changing into them I heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me" Alice said. "Nessie we were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us?"

"Yes" I answered enthusiastically. A movie might be just what I needed to take my mind off of things.

"Yayyyy!" Alice squealed excitedly. She was a little to hyper sometimes in my opinion. Yet, there was something about her that I loved. I had a feeling that she'd turn out to be a great friend.

"Come out when your ready. I've got the perfect one" she said.

I opened the door and saw that she was holding a Star Wars movie. I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face. Star Wars was one of my favorite movie series of all time.

"Wait a second how'd you know that-"

"You loved Star Wars? Believe me I just knew" she winked when she said that. My confusion only multiplied. I was certain that I had never mentioned my Star Wars love/obsession to anyone here. Oh well, Alice was certainly something else entirely. But I loved her.

We all got comfortable and watched the movie together. Toward the end of the movie I started to get extremely tired despite the fact that I had slept all day long.

I got ready for bed quickly while the Cullens setup the spare bedroom for me.

Thinking of the Cullens made me smile. Oh how I wish I could've had a family like them. They were so different from my aunt and her boyfriend. They seemed to care about me a lot more then they did. It was strange but it still made me happy. For the first time in a long time I went to bed happy. Happier then I had been in a long time.

Then it all changed. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like I was on fire. My body ached with a pain intensity that I had never even imagined before. My lungs burned for the air I could not draw into them. I could not breathe. It was like I was drowning. I just couldn't draw air into them.

This was it. This was my end. I was going to die right here, right now.

 **Please Review**


	11. Savior

**Chapter 11: Savior**

 **Nessie's POV**

I screamed as much as I could hoping someone would notice me. I could feel the oxygen, the life seeing out of my body.

Carlisle was the first to reach me. He picked me up and with lightening-like speed he carried me up to his office. He placed me on the bed and immediately started working on me.

The rest of the Cullen family gathered around to watch the unfolding horror. The looks on Bella's and Edward's face in particular were looks that would forever be seared into my memory.

I started to lose consciousness and I knew that the end was coming. This was it. I was going to die. My aunt would get what she wanted after all.

The first thing I heard when I woke up was a beeping sound. The first thing I felt was ice cold fingers brushing against my face. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Carlisle staring at me. The worry on his face instantly turned into relief.

So I wasn't dead? I should've died. It would've been better for everyone.

"Oh thank god" Carlisle said before hugging me briefly. "You have no idea how scared we were that we would all lose you. Luckily I drained the flood from your lungs just in time"

"Would've been better if you had just let me died" I muttered.

"Nessie don't you ever say anything like that ever again" Carlisle said in a serious tone of voice.

I felt all of my emotions filling me to the brim. Threatening to overflow.

"Why not? Why would I want to live in a world where no one loves me?! A world where my parents are dead and I'm stuck living with an aunt that wants me to die already?! Stuck with an aunt that values money more then me?!"

In my anger I knocked over the nearest tray of medical supplies that I could find. Carlisle didn't get angered by my sudden outburst. In fact he looked worried.

"Nessie I'm sure that is not true"

"It is. I heard her say it many times. Yesterday I discovered the reason why she wants me to die already to"

"Nessie what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked me.

"My aunt keeps saying things like oh she won't last long and I can't wait for her to die already and she's nothing but a useless money sucking burden and we'll be happy when she's dead again" I felt like I was going to cry but I fought it.

"And you want to know why? It's because of money. Yesterday I found out that my grandfather had left me half of his inheritance which I wasn't going to find out about until I was 18. He left my mother the other half. Since she died though I inherited that half from her. Now I own all of his stock, property, and money. My aunt wants it all to herself. I'm just in the way"

I could no longer hold it in. I could not stop the tears from falling.

I didn't look up until I found myself an ice cold embrace.

"Is that why you disappeared yesterday Nessie? Because of what your aunt said?"

"Yes" I sniffled. "You see? I'm better off dead. That way everyone is happy. I won't be in a world where I'm unwanted and unloved and my aunt will get what she wants"

"Nessie do not ever say that again!" Carlisle scolded gently. You are not better off dead. There are people that love you and care about you. Also, do you really honestly believe that your aunt even deserves a cent or any part of your inheritance after the way she's treated you? It honestly makes me angry that she cares about that then the life of her own niece"

"You really care about me Carlisle?" I asked him in shock. We had only known each other a week after all.

He hugged me tightly and carefully.

"More then you could possibly imagine"

I smiled. He truly was my savior.

 **Please Review**


	12. Girl's Day Out

**Chapter 12: Girl's Day Out**

 **Nessie's POV**

I groaned loudly. "Alice do I really have to do this?"'

"Yes you don't have a choice"

I sighed wondering how exactly I managed to let Alice talk me into a shopping trip. I wasn't much of a shopper. I never had been.

"Nessie a shopping trip is exactly what you need. You could use some new makeup and clothes"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice no amount of makeup or clothes will ever make me beautiful. Look at me. I'm bald, I'm pale and not in the beautiful kind of way that you all are. I'm dying and nothing could ever cover that up"

"Nonsense Nessie you are beautiful the way you are already. I'm only going to make you even more beautiful. You can't escape this"

"What if I tried to escape it? What if I ran?"

She laughed. "You wouldn't make it very far. Trust me"

As annoying and pushy as she could be I had to admit that she was probably one of the best friends that I ever did have. She always listened to me. She was very bubbly and she was easy to talk to.

I thought back to when she first cornered me at school. She had said that we were going to be great friends. Even now I could see that maybe she was right. She wasn't so crazy after all.

"Nessie speaking from personal experience here you're better off just listening to Alice. She always wins and she's always right" I hadn't noticed that Bella had entered the room until she spoke.

I giggled. "I'll keep that in mind"

"What are you girls are up to anyway?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure how it happened but somehow Alice talked me into shopping and a makeover"

Now it was Bella's turn to laugh.

"Nessie I've been on the receiving end of her shopping sprees and makeovers many times. I feel your pain. Eventually you just get used to it. It's something that you're obligated to do as her friend"

Alice smiled devilishly. "Bella I think it's time you go shopping to. Hey why don't we make it a girls day out sort of thing!"'Alice squealed.

Bella and I groaned at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"So what do you say you two?" she asked.

"Do we have a choice?" I shot back with a smile. Bella laughed.

"No. Not really. You don't"

We left less then 30 minutes later. Rosalie joined us so it truly was a girls only outing. I couldn't help but feel happy, at least for a moment, about everything. Even after last night's episode I was happy. I think talking to Carlisle also helped a lot. It definitely made me feel better just to let it out.

We got there like an hour and a half later. Alice had insisted on going to a mall that was a bit further away because it had more stores and more stuff in general.

Before I knew it Alice was forcing me to try an immeasurable amount of clothes. She was throwing them at me faster then I could try them on. I think Alice wanted to buy me the whole store honestly. It was to much honestly but the three of them insisted that it wasn't.

As soon as I got the chance to I snuck away. Mainly because I really had to use the bathroom and I was starving. We had been there for several hours already and not once did we ever take a break. Seriously don't they ever use the bathroom? Or eat?

I was certain that they weren't even going to notice that I was gone anyway. They were way into their shopping and I was sure that they were finished with me anyway.

I looked at a map and found figured out how to get to the cafeteria from where I was at.

I ignored the looks of pity people gave me as I walked around the mall. I couldn't escape the stares no matter where I went. The breathing tank would also gather stares. Ignoring it was all that I could do.

The cafeteria was really full of people. It was really loud and noisy. I looked around at all the places to eat. I smiled in delight when I saw my favorite. Panda Express. I got a bowl with only orange chicken and chow mein as well as a soda.

It took me a minute to find an empty seat since there was so many people. I looked around at all the people that were there.

I noticed that there was another guy there sitting alone. He was looking at me suspiciously. He suddenly got up and walked toward me.

"I knew it. I knew that I couldn't be the only one" he said.

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Oh come on. You know what you are and I know what you are. I'm Matt by the way"

"Okay Matt I really have no idea what you are talking about"

"You're not going to make me say it are you?"

"Say what?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything.

"What are you talking about?" I was about 90% sure this guy was nuts now.

"I guess you are going to make me say it then. Fine. Hybrid. Or half vampire. Whatever you prefer I guess. Although I can't understand why you're sick"

Okay now I was 100% sure that this guy was nuts.

"Okay no offense but you're crazy. Get away from me" I said in stern voice.

"Okay fine" he says before walking away.

Yes, Matt was definitely crazy. Delusional. That was the only way I could describe that guy. Physically he was kind of cute though. Mentally? He had to be unstable.

"Nessie there you are!" I heard Bella shout nearby. I looked to my left to see her, Alice, and Rosalie walking toward me.

"We were worried sick about you why did you just leave without saying anything?" Bella asked.

"Sorry but I was just really really hungry and-"

"Oh right, I'm sorry" Bella said. "We're just not used to being around people who ea-"

Rosalie elbowed Bella hard enough to get her attention and stop her from saying whatever it was she was going to say.

"Never mind" Bella said. "Nessie next time please just tell us what you need. Don't take off like that"

"Okay" I agreed happily.

Bella grabbed me into another one of her mother like hugs that I loved so much.

 **Please Review**


	13. Strange Boy

**Chapter 13: Strange Boy**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could tell that I had worried the rest of my family badly. Neither Bella, Alice, or Rosalie refused to take their eyes off of me after my little escape.

I couldn't stop thinking about that boy Matt at first. As nutty as he seemed with his half vampire craziness I had to admit that he was cute and good looking.

"Nessie what are you thinking about?" Bella asked me as I had begun to space out again.

"Oh nothing" I lied.

I wasn't sure if she believed me but she didn't say anything so I was hoping that she did. For some reason I kind of didn't want to talk about that boy.

After another two hours of shopping we left the mall. I must've fallen asleep on the way back because Bella had to shake me slightly to wake me up when we had gotten back.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before thanking them all and heading into my house. My aunt was sitting on the couch when I walked in.

She looked up briefly but then looked away when she spotted me. Had it been my mother she would've interrogated me about my whereabouts. But not my aunt. Of course not.

I walked upstairs to my room and and laid on my bed where I quickly fell asleep. I was awakened when I heard a noise coming from outside. With a sickening gut wrench I realized that it was someone throwing small pebbles against my window.

I cautiously looked outside and was shocked by what I saw. I didn't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. It was that crazy boy from the mall. Matt. He held a red rose in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. I wasn't sure if to feel creeped out of think this is cute.

I opened my window cautiously.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?" I asked the two most logical questions first.

"I, uh, well, I, uh, tracked you down"

His response made zero sense to me at all. None.

So I decided to go down there and demand an explanation.

"I told you I tracked you here. Tracking is something I'm very skilled at. I'm sure you'll understand one day. Anyway these are for you um what is your name again?"

"Renesmee"

"Ren is what?"

I sighed. That was the usual response I got when I told people my name.

"Can I just call you Nessie like those other girls did?" he was referring to Bella, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Sure fine. Anyway why exactly did you look for me?" I asked him.

"Well because I realized that I didn't make a good first impression on you and I was kind of hoping for another chance. You see I just moved here and I don't know anyone and, well, I like you"

He blushed a very bright red.

"Okay but only if you drop that craziness about vampires and half vampires. That was just a joke, right?"

He looked nervous. "A joke, right"

"So how old are you anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm five-I mean fifteen"

This boy certainly was a strange one alright. But I had to admit his personality was cute.

"What about you? If you don't mind my asking"

"What about me?" I shot back.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sixteen" I replied. "So you just moved here? That's a coincidence so did I. Only because my parents died though and I had nowhere else to go"

"Oh I'm sorry" he said in a sincere voice.

"What about your parents?" I asked him.

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad kind of abandoned me when I was little. So I've pretty much been on my own all my life"

"Wait, you don't have a home or a family?" I was shocked and saddened by the thought of him never having a family. "Why?"

"My dad blamed me for my mother's death so he eventually just left me. I've been on my own ever since. Anyway enough about me. I want to know more about you"

"I was adopted when I was little. Soon after I got sick with terminal leukemia that also spread to my lungs. That's why I have this breathing tank. I also have severe heart issues. Now my parents just died though and I had to go live with my aunt. It's really hard. She doesn't love me nearly as much as my parents did"

"At least you were loved at some point in your life" he pointed out.

I didn't know what else to say so I remained silent. What could I say to that?

"Hey Nessie I got you something else to"

I was happy when he was the one to change the subject.

He pulled out a cup and immediate I was hit with the most delicious thing I had ever smelled in all of my life. It made my mouth water.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's a special kind of drink that keeps my energy up. Thought you might like it. I promise it's not drugged or anything. Just try it please?" he begged.

"Okay I'll take a sip" I promised.

As soon as it passed my lips I could not stop. It was the most delicious thing that I have ever tasted. It was impossible for me to stop.

The affect was almost immediate. I felt a lot stronger and more energetic then I ever had in my whole life. For the first time in my life I felt healthy and normal. Strong And healthy. For the first time in years I didn't feel like I was a person dying of cancer. I didn't know what this drink was but I already loved it.

Matt started to laugh.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look" he giggled.

I looked down and saw that I had spilled some of the red drink on my pajamas. Instead of feeling embarrassed like I normally would have. I laughed to.

 **Please Review**


	14. Date

**Chapter 14: Date**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wasn't sure what was happening to me. Or why it was happening. All I knew is that whatever that drink was that he had given me made me feel good. Really good. Better then I had in a long time. It was tasty and it made me strong. I made him promise to get me more and he happily obliged.

The next morning when I woke up I realized that I was less pale then usual. I wouldn't say it was a lot but it was enough to be noticeable. Even the Cullens commented on it. I didn't say anything though. Nothing about Matt or the drink that he gave me. I didn't even think about it. There was a part of me that wanted to keep it all a secret. So that's what I did.

Jacob loved to hang out with me a lot while we were at school and even after school. I had taken Edward up on his offer for tutoring lessons and I still had that project with Bella but somehow at the end of the day Jacob and I got a few moments to ourselves. Well not really because Edward kind of liked to hover over us. It was annoying. It made me happy that he didn't know about Matt.

Speaking of Matt he visited me at night every other night. He didn't go to school. I once asked him about it but he didn't say anything much on the topic. He always brought along that drink to. That drink that seemed to be doing miracles for my overall energy level. I knew I wasn't imagining it either because last time Carlisle gave me a checkup he noticed that there was an overall improvement in my health. Even my heart sounded better then it usually did. It completely baffled the poor doctor but I kept my theory to myself. It was going to sound strange.

It was on a Friday night two weeks after we first met that Matt asked me out for the first time.

"Come on Nessie, please?" he begged. It was kind of cute and funny.

I giggled.

"Come on Nessie don't make me beg"

"You kind of already are begging but okay I'll go" I had to put the guy out of his misery already.

"Really? You will?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I did say yes didn't I? Just give me a minute and I'll be down"

"Yay!" he yelled and grabbed me into a tight hug. He accidentally disconnected my breathing machine and I had to reconnect it quickly before it could start to affect me.

"Sorry" he muttered, clearly embarrassed by what he had done.

"It's okay" I said. "I kind of liked it" Oh crap did I just say that out loud?! Now it was definitely my turn to blush with embarrassment.

"You're cuter when you blush" he said.

I think my face just got ten times hotter.

"I'll leave now" he said before disappearing two seconds later. Did I mention that when he visited me he came through the window? He was like a ninja that boy.

So I dressed up in a light blue dress and put on some of the makeup that Alice insisted I use.

"Nessie where are you going?" My aunt asked. I was so shocked that she was even asking that it was a full 30 seconds before I responded.

"Out with a friend of mine" I stuttered out.

"Okay fine just come back tonight. Tomorrow a social worker will be here to check on you and if you're not here they'll think something is not right"

"Okay I'll be back. I promise"

Think something is not right? Nothing was right about my situation. About being forced to live with a relative that wanted nothing more then for you to die so they can keep your inheritance.

"Wow Nessie you're extremely beautiful" he blurted out.

"Uh thank you" I blushed for what felt the like the millionth time that night. "You're not so bad yourself you know"

I left the poor boy speechless.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Um, well, actually, I, uh, didn't really think that part through" he blushed the brightest shade of red I had ever seen.

I laughed. "It's okay. Why don't we go have dinner? Oh and do you like circuses?"

"Actually I've never been to one" he admitted.

"What you've never been to a circus?! Now you've got to go! Yup that's what we're doing alright. Ringling Brothers just arrived here and we're definitely going. You must see the elephant act before they pull it in a few months"

I had always loved circuses and it saddened me when I heard that Ringling was getting rid of its elephant acts.

"Okay. As long as I'm with you I'm happy"

My heart beat faster when he said that.

"So what time does the show start?" he asked me.

I looked at my watch. It was only seven.

"Two hours"

"Okay well let's go get something to eat" he said.

We stopped at a restaurant in town. I got a cheeseburger and he got steak. We talked a lot through dinner. He was always asking me questions about my family, my life, my illnesses. He never seemed to run out of questions. He was a very curious person to say the least.

I too was curious about him and his past. He never revealed much. From what I gathered about him is that his father blamed him for his mother's death since she died giving birth to him. As a result his dad started to abuse him. Matt has showed me some of the scars he still has because of his dad. It was sad to think a parent would inflict such abuse on a kid. Then abandoning him at such a young age? No. Just no.

Matt was completely on his own. I wasn't even sure where he lived or how he lived. He didn't like talking about it and I didn't want to push him.

After dinner we headed straight to the arena where the circus was being held. I bought the tickets since he bought dinner. Yes it was pricey but I didn't care. We got front row seats.

As soon as the show started the stadium got really loud and we could barely hear each other.

"Hey Nessie I almost forgot I brought this for you!" Matt yelled over the crowd and music at one point.

It was the drink. The red stuff as I had started calling it in my head since he refused to tell me what exactly it was.

I opened it and took a sip.

"Thank you Matt"

"You're welcome Nessie" he says with a huge smile on his face.

I continued to take small sips here and there from it as the show went on. It was at one point during the elephant act that I noticed we had subconsciously scooted even closer together.

He looked at me and I looked at him. I started to lean forward at the same time that he did. When our lips met I felt like my body had been electrified. He kissed me and I kissed back.

"Nessie!" someone yelled and we instantly broke apart. I accidentally knocked over the cup which had been sitting right next to me and spilled the red stuff everywhere.

When I finally looked up I was shocked by who I saw. It was Bella and Edward.

The looks on their faces as they walked toward us terrified me. All I could think was _what the hell?_

 **Please Review**


	15. Matt

**Chapter 15: Matt**

 **Bella's POV**

"Nessie!" I yelled. Horrified at what I was witnessing. It wasn't so much that she was kissing another boy rather it was the fact that she was drinking human blood. I could not believe what I was witnessing. It was shocking.

Edward, being the overprotective father that he was, seemed more upset over the fact that a boy was kissing his baby girl.

Nessie looked scared and I instantly felt bad as a result. I didn't meant to scare my daughter.

"What's going on?" Nessie asked. She was confused and scared at the same time.

"Nessie it's okay. We were just shocked to see you here that's all" I said. That was the best that I could up with anyway.

"Nessie what're you drinking?" Edward asked pointing to the blood.

Nessie shrugged her shoulders. "Just something that Matt here has been giving me"

I looked at the boy who was shaking in fear. I took one sniff and that's all that I needed to know. He was a hybrid just like Nessie. He knew exactly what she was and that's why he was giving her blood.

We decided to bide our time. We'd get to this boy after their date was over. Date. I shuddered thinking how Jacob will react when he finds out.

"I can't believe she was kissing that guy!" Edward growled once we were outside.

"Edward she's old enough to date. We can't stop her"

"I wonder how Jacob will react when he finds out" Edward said.

I sighed. "I don't think it will be pretty but remember we told him that he was in no way suppose to force Nessie to choose him. She has every right to pick someone else to be happy with if she wants to"

"Okay let's focus on the fact that we just found her drinking blood" he said. "What're we going to do?"

"I don't know but we're going to have to talk to that boy. Wonder why Nessie never mentioned him"

"Oh I'm going to do more then talk to that boy. He'll be lucky if he can talk at all when I'm done with him"

"Edward!" I hissed. "Don't scare the kid"

Edward completely ignored me. I just knew that he was going to overdo it.

Sure enough once the boy was alone Edward grabbed his arm and physically dragged the frightened kid.

"Edward let him go"

"No he might run" Edward said.

"Edward you're just scaring him" The poor kid was scared alright. I had a feeling that he was young and I wanted to protect him. He hadn't done anything to warrant my husband scaring the hell out of him.

Edward loosened his grip a little bit.

"Let him go" I repeated.

Edward sighed. "Fine but he better not run"

"Edward you would know if he was planning on running now stop giving him a heart attack will you?"

He finally let him go.

"So you're name is Matt, correct?" I decided that I would be the one asking all the questions now.

"Yes"

"You're vampires, right?" he asked. His voice was shaky.

"Yes we are" I said.

"But your eyes? They're gold?" he asked.

"We only feed on human blood but that doesn't matter right now. How long have you known our daughter?"

"Two weeks. Wait she's your daughter? She didn't mention anything about you being her parents"

"She doesn't know. She doesn't know that she's a hybrid either-"

"Well that explains why she thought I was crazy when I mentioned what I am to her. I knew she was one. I could tell right away"

"She's lost her memory" I said. "So please don't say anything to her"

"Okay"

"Now why were you giving her blood?" I was still a bit angered by the fact that he gave my daughter human blood. Who knew what could happen?!

"Because it's been my experience that we hybrids need blood to stay healthy. Whenever I feel ill drinking it helps me feel a lot better. It's like a cure. I just thought that maybe the blood would help her"

Of course. Her sudden improvement in health. Her increased energy level. It made sense now. What if he was right and blood was a cure? I had to tell Carlisle now and bring up this theory with him"

"Okay Matt we need to go. I'm sure your family is waiting for you"

He laughed nervously. "I don't have one actually"

"You don't have parents? A mother or father? Anyone?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No. Mom died giving birth to me and my dad abandoned me so I'm on my own"

"Wait. Where do you live? How old are you?" I asked him but was afraid to know the answer.

"I'm only five years old and I live in the forest. I don't have a home"

I felt bad for the boy. He had no one. Nothing. I couldn't just leave him out here on his own. He was just a kid. So young.

"Okay Matt you're coming home with us"

"But-" Edward tried to say but I shut him up with a glare.

"What?" Matt said in shock.

"You're coming home with us. I'm not going to leave you out here on your own with no family. I'm sure our family would love to have you. Especially Carlisle and Esme. They're like parents to us"

Matt was in shock. It made me think that this kid hadn't experienced any kindness in his life.

"Okay" he said. His voice full of emotion.

I was happy that he had accepted to come. I couldn't in good conscious leave him alone.

 **Please Review**


	16. News

**Chapter 16: News**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wasn't sure what to make of everything that had just happened. At the end of the show I didn't see Matt again. I had no idea where that boy went. I tried calling him and he didn't answer me.

I called again. Same thing. No answer. I started to get really upset. Why the hell would he just disappear on me like that and not even bother to answer my phone calls?!

I walked back home in anger. I slammed the door behind me. Fear instantly grew inside of me. If I woke up my aunt or her boyfriend there was going to be a lot more then just hell to pay.

Louie ran up to me and wagged his tail fiercely. That's when I realized that my aunt and uncle weren't home. That was strange considering how late it was. I looked around to see if they had left a note or something telling me where they had gone. There was nothing of course. I should've known. After all they wanted me to dead so they could have my inheritance. Stocks, money, and property. Still broke my heart that my aunt cared about that more then her own niece. She wasn't exactly poor. She had this expensive house. She had Louie. Even though the dog seemed to like me more then her. A fact that annoyed her to no end. Point was my aunt was not exactly hurting for money. It was just pure greed.

Part of me really wished that my grandfather would've just given her half of his fortune instead of me. Why did he choose me over her anyway? I guess I'd never know.

I sighed. I made myself some pop tarts and went upstairs to my bed. I put on Jurassic World. Louie jumped in my bed and curled up in my lap.

Once the movie was over I fell asleep quickly. I was suddenly awakened when I heard someone ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door repeatedly. Louie, who had been sound asleep right next to me, jumped out of the bed and sprang down the stairs.

I glanced over at my clock and saw that it was only 2AM. I groaned. Who the hell would bother me at this time of the night?!

Louie was scratching and sniffing at the door excitedly. I had to grab him by the collar and hold him back before I could open the door.

I was shocked to see two officers standing there. They looked at me and my breathing tank with sympathy. The looks on their faces told me that something else was not right.

"Excuse me officers can I help you with something?"

"Are you Claire Watson's niece Renesmee?" The officer, whose name tag read Clark, said.

"Yes that would be me"

"You lady I don't know how to tell you this" the officer, Daniel, said. "But your aunt and her boyfriend were in a car accident"

I gulped nervously.

"Are they okay?" I asked. My aunt didn't care about me but I still cared about her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but they didn't make it. They were pronounced dead at the scene" Officer Clark informed me.

I felt the shock take over me slowly. Nothing but pure shock. My aunt was dead. I really had no one now. Nothing and no one to look after me.

"There's one more thing that we have to tell you as well. Since you were adopted in Arizona I'm afraid you have to go back there. You'll need to be re-entered into the foster care system there until someone else adopts you. We'll be back tomorrow at 10am to take you to the airport"

 **Please Review**


	17. Heading Back

**Chapter 17: Heading Back**

 **Nessie's POV**

I broke down crying when the two officers left. I really had nothing now. Absolutely nothing. I was 100% completely on my own.

There was no way in hell anyone would want to adopt me now. People don't even want healthy teenagers as we were considered 'too old' now. Only cute babies and toddlers were chosen. With all of my health issues I really didn't stand a chance. My fate was to die in foster care.

If I was being honest with myself I really didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay here.

I wandered back up to my room and laid down in my bed. I couldn't go back to sleep anymore. What has started out as a wonderful night had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. My aunt was dead. She was my only family. Yes, she hated me and wanted me to die already, but that didn't mean that I felt the same way about her. Or even her boyfriend.

I started to get chest pain so I quickly took some of my heart medicine. Obviously the stress was getting to be to much for me.

I also had another dilemma. How was I going to tell the Cullens? Or should I even tell them? Maybe not telling them anything was the best option. That way I'd avoid the tearful goodbyes. They were going to find out anyway. I was sure of it. I just didn't want to be there when they did.

Around 6 in the morning I started to pack my bags. I got a phone call around 7 from Bella but I ignored it. She tried calling a few more times but I just ignored it. Then Alice tried calling me but I ignored her to.

I went to take a nice long relaxing shower hoping that it would help me relax. It didn't. My muscles were way to tense to completely relax.

By the time that I had gotten out of the shower I had numerous missed calls from every single member of the Cullen family. Even Jacob and Matt called a few times. In my frustration when it started to ring again I grabbed and chucked right past Louie's head where it smacked against the wall and broke.

"Sorry boy" I muttered to the dog as I pet his head. I would miss him a lot and I worried about what was going to happen to him when I was gone.

I picked up my phone which was now broken beyond repair. Great. What was I going to listen to on the way back now?

After finishing my breakfast I went to finish packing up my bags. I gave Louie some fresh food and water so he'd be okay on his own for at least a little while.

I was done around 9:30. So I'd just have to wait thirty minutes for the two officers to arrive and take me to the airport. They came around 9:50. Ten minutes earlier then what they had originally said. Not that it mattered. I was leaving today anyway.

"Ready to go Miss Renesmee?" officer Clark asked.

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be"

"Just go sit inside the car already we will load your things for you"

"Thank you sir" I nodded.

Just as I was about to get in the car I heard a voice.

"Nessie what is going on here?"

I hoped that I was just dreaming his voice. I looked back and saw Carlisle standing back there. Behind him was the rest of his family and Matt as well.

Now I realized just how stupid I was to break my phone. I must've caused them to panic and therefore to come check on me. The exact opposite of what I wanted.

"Excuse me officers, what exactly is going on here!" Carlisle asked them when I didn't answer.

"Her aunt passed away last night and since she has no more living relatives she must go back to Arizona and-"

Pain suddenly exploded in my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I was going to die. My heart health had gotten better but I knew it was too good to be true. It wouldn't last. Now here I was. I doubled over in pain and screamed louder then I ever had before. I was going to die.

 **Please Review**


	18. Heart

**Chapter 18: Heart**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was very confused by what was going on. I was vaguely aware of what was happening. I saw Carlisle rush over to me as the pain in my chest sent me falling to the ground.

I could hear one of the two officers calling for an ambulance.

"Nessie you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay" Carlisle whispered to me. The panic in his voice did nothing to ease my fears.

"I'm scared" I whispered as the pain doubled in my chest.

"You're going to be okay. I promise"

Just as he said that though the pain increased. Something that I didn't think was possible. Then it all stopped. The pain and my heartbeat.

The last thing I remember is hearing several people screaming desperately. I was officially dead.

As a result my life began to flash before my eyes.

 _I was clawing my way out of my mother's stomach to get to the much needed air. I couldn't breathe. My dad held me in his arms and whispered my name with so much shock and love. Being held by my human mother for the first time; how tempting her blood was. Meeting my aunt Rosalie, seeing the most beautiful man ever walk into my view and how his eyes changed as he looked into mine; they held so much love and protectiveness. My Jacob. He held me in his arms for the first time and called me Nessie._

 _I met my mother for the second time and this time it was for forever. Nothing would ever separate us again. Alice and Rosalie would dress me in pretty dresses and take lots of pictures of me. Jacob would take me hunting and see who could catch the largest prey; he would always roll his eyes at the mess I would make. My mother would read to me every night and my dad would sing to me the lullaby he wrote just for me. I also met Billy, Jacob's dad for the first time; how his eyes swelled with pride as he watched me cling shyly to Jake and he whispered reassuringly into my ear. I would build sand castles on the beach with Jacob, Quil and Claire._

 _The day came when the Volturi arrived but luckily they walked away without a fight. I was happy that my family could be happy and in peace._

 _Then a month later I snuck away from my daddy and went to play with Jacob. I was playing hide and seek with Jacob . I was hiding when a strange vampire came up to me and took me. He covered my mouth so that I couldn't scream. He injected something into my body that made me go very still. I could not move at all. Then he injected something else that made me fall asleep. When I woke up I had no memory of who or what I was._

 _I was adopted soon after. Then three years later I got diagnosed with cancer. Then after a few more years I got diagnosed with my heart problems._

 _I relieved all of my cancer treatments. I relieved all of my heart treatments. My parents deaths. Everything up until today._

"Come back to us Nessie! Do you hear me! Come back to us! You can't die!" Someone pounded on my chest frantically. Completely unaware that it had started to beat again.

I opened my eyes and saw my grandfather working tirelessly over me. Unaware that he had brought me back. He had saved me.

"Grandpa" I whispered low enough that only he would hear.

He looked at me like he was about to cry.

"What did you call me?" his voice shook with emotion.

"You're my grandpa. I'm sorry I ever forgot you. I love you" I started to cry.

 **Please Review**


	19. Grandpa

**Chapter 19: Grandpa**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was given a sedative to relax while en route to the hospital. It didn't stop me from worrying about what was going to happen though. Now more then ever I did not want to go back to Arizona. I didn't want to go back into foster care. I didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to go back with the Cullens. My family. They were the last glimmer of happiness that I could see and it was rapidly slipping away.

When I got to the hospital they wheeled me into the ICU area right away. There I was connected to so many machines that I actually lost count. I was given more medicine.

I didn't know if it was all of the drugs mixing together in my system but suddenly I got very sleepy.

When I woke up again it was only because I felt something ice cold touching my skin. I blinked my eyes a few times only to discover that it was just my grandfather. My grandfather, normally so youthful looking, suddenly looked like he had aged. Or maybe it was just the way that he was looking at me? I didn't know.

"Grandpa" I whispered.

His immediate response was to hug me tightly.

"Young lady don't ever scare me like that again, do you understand? I thought we lost you"

"I'm sorry grandpa" I bawled.

"It's okay young one. Just don't ever put us through that again"

"What happened?" I asked. "And where is everyone?"

"We didn't want to overwhelm you so they all went home for now. As for what happened? You nearly died of a heart attack that's what. Actually you did for a second but by some miracle I was able to bring you back"

"I saw my life flash before my eyes" I said. "That's how I remembered you" I said.

"So you remember everything?"

"Yes"

"How were you kidnapped?" he asked me eagerly.

"After I snuck away from dad I went to play with Jacob. That's when I was stolen. The man, well he injected me with something, and when I woke up I had no memory of who or what I was. I'm still not completely sure what happened"

He sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. You're here now and that is all that matters"

I felt a pang of guilt hit me since I would be gone shortly. A pang of guilt and sadness.

"Grandpa I have to tell you something" I said nervously.

"Nessie you can tell me anything" he said. "I mean That. Don't ever be afraid of telling me something"

"My aunt died yesterday. Well last night actually. Since I have no more family they're sending me back to Arizona and re-entering me in the foster care system. That's why those officers were at my house this morning. They were going to take me to the airport-"

"Is that why you were avoiding our calls? Because you didn't want to say goodbye then?"

"I wanted to minimize the pain as much as possible-"

"So you thought it would be better if we learned the truth once you were already gone?" Carlisle shook his head.

"Yes"

"Oh Nessie" grandpa muttered.

"I don't want to go back though" I sniffled.

My grandfather held me close to his ice cold body. "You won't my sweet precious girl. I promise you that you won't go anywhere"

"How? As soon as I'm better they're going to want to send me back. There is nothing you can do about it!" I cried.

"Yes there is Nessie. I know many influential people and quite a few back channels that we will utilize. You are not going anywhere. We lost you once. There is no way that this family will ever lose you again. We love you to much. You have always been a loved and valued member of our family. Even after all these years. Don't ever forget that young lady"

I was speechless.

 **Please Review**


	20. Mom

**Chapter 20: Mom**

 **Nessie's POV**

I fell asleep as soon as Carlisle left. It seemed that he was right when he said I needed to rest. When I woke up again it was morning. I wasn't alone either. This time it was my mother that was there. My mother was here. Just her and I this time.

I couldn't help but cry when I saw her. My mother's response was to hug me as tightly as her vampire strength would allow her to do so without crushing me.

"Mom" I cried. For the first time since remembering who she was she was right here in front of me. That thought alone made me cry with happiness.

"Baby?" she said in a shaky voice. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"I love you" I whispered. Never had tried words been spoken. My love for her had returned along with my memories.

By the expression on her face I was surprised that she didn't start crying. Oh that's right vampires can't cry. There's still so much for me to learn and remember.

"Here" she said as she pressed some kind of beverage into my hands. I could not tell what is. I gave my mother a puzzled look.

"Just drink it" she ordered.

I did as told. I instantly recognized it as the drink that Matt always gave me. It was so tasty and its affects were almost immediate.

"It's so good. Wish I knew what it was though" I said before I continued to drink.

"Blood" mom said. I nearly spit it out in response.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"It's human blood" she repeated.

"Wait a minute. Do you mean to tell me that I've been drinking blood for the past several weeks?! Matt has been giving me blood?!" I yelled.

"Nessie please keep your voice down" mom begged.

"Sorry" I muttered still mortified at the thought that I was drinking blood.

"Yes it's blood. It's what has helped you tremendously these past few weeks. You need to keep drinking it"

"Matt has been giving me blood this whole time?" I whispered to myself in shock. Then I shook my head.

Mom smiled. "Baby don't be too hard on him. He's an amazing boy and if it weren't for him we would've never figured out how to make you better. We owe him so much for what he did" mom said.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked. "Matt I mean?"

"He's at home with the rest of the family. He wanted to come see you but I persuaded him to stay home and rest. I swear if Jacob or your father do anything to him while I'm not there I will-"

"Wait? What?" I was confused. Very confused.

"Neither your father or Jacob are too fond of him right now because of his crush on you but if either one of them hurt a hair on his head I will make sure that they regret it for a long time to come"

"You sound very protective of him mom" I commented with a smile.

"Well Nessie when you mess with mama bear's Cubs you're going to get the claws" she remarked.

"Wait? You see him as a-"

"A son? I don't know Nessie. Something about that boy makes me very protective of him. I think it's the maternal instincts that have always remained with me. When I first met him and found out that he was only five years old it brought out a protective side of me. I wanted to protect him as much as I want to protect you. It's hard to explain, really it is"

"It's okay mom"

"Mom?" I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you and I'm so happy that we're together again. I never want to be apart again"

"And we won't Nessie. I will never let anything happen to you ever again. We will never be apart again. I will not allow that to happen"

"Did grandpa already tell you why I was about to leave?" I asked her.

"Yes he did" she answered. "If it were up to me we'd all run away with you as soon as you were better. As a matter of fact I suggested that to Carlisle but he shot down that idea right away"

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because you wouldn't be able to claim your rightful inheritance" mom stated.

"I don't want that godforsaken inheritance that has brought me nothing but trouble. All its done is cause my own aunt to hate me and want me dead. I don't want it. All I want is you mom. You and the rest of my family. All I want is to be happy"

"Nessie your mother and grandfather left you all of that money, property, stock, and property for a reason. They wanted you to have it. If you really don't want it you can sell all the stock and property. You can donate all that money to whatever charity or cause you want. You don't have to keep it. But you should claim it. They wanted you to get it and you should respect that"

I smiled. "Mom you're amazing. You know that right?"

"Oh Nessie" she said as she hugged me for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

"I'll always be here for you Nessie. To love you and advise you in whatever way necessary. It's time I start making up for all the lost years I wasn't there to love you or give you advice"

"It's time we start making up for lost time mom. Luckily we have eternity to do it"

Yes, we would have an eternity to make up for lost time. I would make sure of it somehow.

 **Please Review**


End file.
